If I'm a Ghost, then You're a Scar
by BloodyAyame23
Summary: AU, Life can be damaging especially if you've been left on your own, this includes Ayame, that is until something happens for her to wake up to reality. It's my first fanfic, don't judge, also no pairings yet/ Not a new chapter, ideas are needed for this fanfic to make it better, thanks
1. What happened

**This is my first fan fiction; I do not own Naruto, which belongs to Kishimoto. All comments are welcomed, oh and I own my OCs, nobody else, enjoy. Also if you should see these characters in any art work or manga, you would know it's me (I'm also trying to create a manga) **

**? POV (Wednesday 19th March)**

Dear Diary or how about hello diary,  
>ok lame introduction, but seriously what am I supposed to write huh? I got given this book with blank pages for me to write in by my psychologist at school, apparently to help with my 'emotions and mentality', due to <strong>certain circumstances<strong> at school, yesterday, and let's say I wasn't going to do what she asked me, but after what happened today, I might as well try.

First off, let me describe myself of how I look (not that it matters), my personality and my life, so fun, not. Let's see, I'm a girl (obviously), with pale skin, mismatch eyes; one red (due to birth mark) and one misty grey eye (blind) with straight line scar under each eye, also have long black scruffy hair that reaches to below my knees (long hair, and big pain in the neck). I'm also tall for my age, about 168 cm. My age is 15 (July 19th 1998), and I always wear a dark blue top with a red t-shirt, with knee high skirt (colour is blue) with dark blue shorts (what, I love the colour blue), black boots with blue and red striped knee high sock, also my hair tired by a white ribbon, always with a white ribbon. So that's how I look, weird right, next up is my personality, um let's see, I can be hot tempered if I'm pushed over the edge, I tend to distance myself from others (Yes you guess it, I'm a loner) and I think about stuff a lot, and I think that's about it.

As for my life, let's just say you'll find out what it's like, yay me (note the sarcasm).

But as for today, I went to school (the school I go to is a typical white buildings with poster boards, gardens, etc. type school, just think off the movies and you've got my school, it also has the cliché groups, argh) today, running my usual route to get there (I didn't want to be late) when I bumped into (literally bump into) Uchiha Sasuke, the biggest stick up the ass asshole, reason why I don't like him is because 1) his fangirls occasionally beat me up for just ignoring him and also because I one time beat him up which reason number 2) I use to have a friend, he was awesome to be with, very shy too, that is until Sasuke kept picking on him to the point he ended up moving away, so long story cut short, I went to Sasuke and beat him up to a bloody pulp, got into trouble, but it was worth it. 3) He now picks on me, great it's not like my life is s**t already (note sarcasm again), so those are my reasons why I don't like him; anyway but to the situation at hand, as I said I bump into Sasuke due to the fact I was running to school, and it was not good at all, I was f**k, we were both on the ground facing each other and he just gave me the coldest glare as if to say You're-Dead-You-Little-B***h and all I could say was 'watch where you're going Sasugay', yep I had to open my mouth, and as always, one second he had a cup of coffee in his hand, next second all over me and I was trying not to scream in pain from the coffee on me. He just got up, smirked and said 'hn', no guilt at all, that little teme.

So basically I got to school but went to the sick bay to get clean up and check-up if I got any burns, but surprise surprise, I got a burn on my neck, great, not; thankfully no one was there in the sick bay to see, so just put burn ointment on my neck and went to class, cause if I didn't, something always happened to my desk before the bell goes, unfortunately my luck (what luck, I have none) wasn't working, the bell went to go into class and so I went to class, to find my desk had trash on it, honestly they need to be more creative then that but it's still bad and annoying especially when you hear the little whisperings in class; "Hey, looks like the trash got her trash again" "Maybe she should buzz off to the dumpster where she belongs" "Eww, what's that smell, haha". It really hurts including the fact no one is there to help you out, but I wasn't about cry in front of them, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction at all, so bear with it. Fortunately Iruka sensei, came in and looked at my desk and probably at me but I wouldn't know because I was cleaning my desk up, thanks guys, not. "Ok minna, who did it this time, because if you don't tell me, I'll put the class into dentation during lunch except for Ayame" man he looked ticked off, probably because he was against this kind of behaviour.  
>But as usual the same reply was this, "It wasn't us, Ayame did it so she could get attention", really? But of course Iruka wasn't buying the excuse as usual, and as usual it was "DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU", plus add the glares that could stab right through a wall at me. Finally by the time I cleaned up my desk, the bell went and everyone but I went to class, reason for that was that Iruka was asking if he could do anything to help me out or if I was ok, instead I just said I was fine, that was that, I don't want any more at all. I went to my English class which has Kakashi Sensei teaching it, he is the most awesomest teacher anyone could have, but anyway my classes I had went ok aside from the crude jokes and remarks about, when lunch bell rang.<p>

Oh c**p, lunch time is the worst time for anyone especially if you're a loner and if you're me. And here is when the trouble started, I was eating my lunch under a tree (I think it's an oak tree) by myself, when who should walk by then the 'Famous Sasuke-Kun' (more like jerk) and his group of banshees, I was hoping like heck that they wouldn't notice me at, but as I said before, I have no luck.

"Well well, who do we have here" it wouldn't take a genius know who that was, Sasuke, "a little b***h all alone with no one here" and the smirk on his smug face grew, knowing I couldn't defend myself with himself and his banshees surrounding me, way too many plus I couldn't do anything at all but watch and readied myself for the insults and hits thrown at me. I curled into a ball as I felt kicks stabbing into my back (I know, I'm weak) heavy blows were dealt to my body all the while he was watching, enjoying the show. It hurt so much, and I felt so weak I couldn't do anything like what hap…. Never mind, anyway as I felt like I was going to black out because the pain was taking a toll on me when someone was shouting something but I couldn't make it out what I heard, I was feeling sick from the pain and was beginning to pass out, I felt someone's hands grabbing me and trying to hold me up, but unfortunately my vision faded and I black out.

I woke up in the sick bay with Shizune working on paperwork, I groaned from my body aching also waking up, which startled her from what she was doing.

"Oh Ayame, you're awake, how are feeling at the moment, its lucky tha..." "I'm fine …just a bit bruise, can I go home, please?" I had to cut her off, I just don't need someone being to nosey about what happened, after all, it was probably my fault that it happened. "Ok, sure, I'll just call up your parents to pick you up an-" "NO! I mean no, they're both very busy at the moment, at work in fact, so they wouldn't like being disturbed from work plus they'll allow me to go home by myself, its fine really." Her smile was pulled into a frown at my statement, and didn't look convince, I know I wouldn't. "Alright Ayame, but I want you to go home straight away and get some rest, and don't come to school for a couple of days, take some time off, ok, oh and go to the doctors if there is any problems arising, got it?" I nodded, thankfully she didn't ask any questions, including about my parents, that would been a nightmare. Just don't ask what I mean by that, there are stuff better left unsaid. I got off the bed I was on, and thankfully class was on right now, so I went to my locker to get my stuff ( I had put my stuff in the locker before I went to the sick bay in the morning), and headed home.

By the time I got back home, my 'parents' were at home, so same old same old. I crept in and went to my room and locked the door as quietly as I could before I heard shouting and yelling, probably in some argument I don't really care about.

I slumped on my bed recalling what had happened, and the tears just came out one by one, clutching a pillow and bury my face in it, I didn't want to hear myself cry nor do I feel like wiping them away. I hated it, I hate it, I HATE IT! I screamed and cried into the pillow like there was no tomorrow, and by the time I was finish, I looked up at my shelf where I had a photo of myself and … never mind, that's not important, as well as the journal I got given, so I thought I might as well give it a shot, it could help, but it doesn't feel really helpful especially writing down what happened. Anyway got to go now, feeling really tired right now and need sleep

Signed Ayame (if you haven't already guess)

Ayame's POV (Friday 21st March)

Hello again diary,

I took time off school by staying in my room all day, not really eating anything, just thinking about a lot of things I guess

That's all, signed Ayame


	2. Author Note-What to do to make it better

Author note- HOW TO MAKE THIS FANFIC BETTER

Ok I've read the reviews so far, so I need to know what to do to make it better, so it will be something people will enjoy, oh and here are some pointers in case people weren't taking note

Ayame isn't emo, her life is hard, she gets pick on but doesn't do anything about it due to thinking it will cause more trouble

I said that there was no pairing decided, so that means everyone

It isn't a self-insert

This is my first fanfic, and I'm trying my best

Anyway I need to know what to do to make it better, bring in ideas and be honest please

This is BloodyAyame23 signing out


End file.
